Sinful Truths and Snake Kisses
by CrazyOtakuMama
Summary: "You gave be reason and the ability to live again. Now with everything at school, and you're starting to become an icon for Purbloods and those who wish to preserve our kind. Tom wasn't able to fight the pink tinge that overcome his cheeks or the smirk that crossed his lips. He was used to hearing praise from his professors and peers, but from his Raven he knew were truths TMR*MOC


" His name is Adrian Montague . He doesn't speak much , and he's a bit skittish around people. Though you cant really blame the lad , with what he's been through. " Scott Rhodes, an officer for Child Services, said softly to the matriarch of the orphanage he seemed to visit so often. Victoria Winters, the woman who ran Winters' Home for Boys, nodded a bit as she let her gaze fall on to the the child in her doorway. Adrian, a boy no older than ten, stood silently hugging a black stuffed dragon toy to his small chest as if the toy were life itself. Poor boy, his parents and older brother murdered in the night. "Well, you know he will have a place here, Scott. " She assured her longtime friend, before walking over to the child . "Adrian, my name is . I will be looking after you for a while, okay?" She said softly , a small smile overcoming her aged features at the shy little nod she got from the boy. When she held out her hand for him to take, the child only shook his head and moved forward, taking the fabric of her long skirt in the grasp of his small fist. His eyes green and a more vibrant than even emeralds, looked down at the floor as he followed her when she left the office. Winters' Home for Boys housed more than 20 boys, ages ranging from five to seventeen years old. "Who's this, Victoria?" One of the boy, Jason Veil, asked from his normal spot on the window nook, a book on his lap. Jason was a thirteen year old, who was surprisingly mature for his age. "This is the newest member to our family, Adrian Montague. Adrian, this is Jason Veil." Adrian looked to the brown eyed boy shyly, before a small smile graced his lips. Hopping down from the nook, Jason walked over the the smaller child, and knelt down a bit so the two were eye level. "I'll be here if you need anything , okay?" He said politely, just as the sounds of something breaking in the other room was heard. With a exasperated sigh, Victoria looked down to Adrian and smiled . " I have to go and check on that, Jason , will you be a dear and show Adrian his room?" She asked, with a tired smile before dashing off to the other room.

Adrian blinked looking a bit flabbergasted, before he looked up to the older boy with a confused look in his eyes . Jason laughed softly as he met took Adrian's hand with his own. "That was probable the result of someone playing football(soccer) in side again. " He said as he began leading the boy up the stair way. "That's rule number one. No playing sports inside. " He said smiling, as Adrian gave a serious nod. The kid was to cute. Adrian looked around, wanting to make sure he memorized the building. He wasn't as dumb as some people thought him to be just because he was nine. No, he knew his mom and dad were dead. He knew that an old man killed his family all because of grandpa Grindilewald and unknowingly left himself in the rubble of the Montague's fallen mansion. He also knew there was something different with himself. Something that had to do with the scar on the underside of his wrist. But for now... He looked up to Jason with calculating eyes. At least he would be protected for a little while. "Oh, Adrian, these are my mates, Tristan, Orion, and Kevin. " The oldest looking of the three, Kevin, looked down to the child, a hard yet kind expression on his face. He had inky black hair that barely went past his ears, and grey eyes that seems to speak emotion more that his face did. "Kinda small, aren't you?" He asked , a teasing undertone to his voice. Adrian seemed to bristle at this, as the boy had always been a bit small for his age. "I'm not small, you're just really big..." He said clinging to Jason's side. Tristan, a boy around fifteen with short red hair and dark brown eyes, laughed at the child's remark. "You know he's right, Kev, your pretty much a giant." He laughed even more at the dark look he was given by Kevin.

Adrian smiled a bit at the redhead. There was something about theses boys that made him feel comfortable...at ease. Looking over to Orion. Orion sat silently, platinum blond bangs falling over blue eyes that were light as ice. Adrian felt entranced by those eyes, eyes that looked like his friend he played with when his mom would be with him. "Malfoy?" He said softly , not missing a slight flash of confusion that moved through his eyes. "Malfoy? No, his name is Orion. He's been here the longest of all of us. " Jason said, smiling as he looked back to his mates. "Adrian here just got to Winters today, so i'm showing him his room." He said, as Tristan looked a bit sullen at this. "Wait is he going to be sharing a room with Riddle?" Adrian looked up to the older boys confused. "Yeah, Riddle is the only one with a spare bed. " Noticing the confusion on Adrian's face, Kevin said. "Riddle's been here since he was born . He was left on the doorstep when Victoria found him. " "See, even his parents didnt want a freak like him. " Tristan spat , not realizing the effect his words had on the small boy. Freak. He hated that word. Just the sound of it brought images of a leather belt coming at him , and his father shouting to his mind. "So, making a new habit of taking about other and making children cry, eh Collins?" A cold voice stated from down the hall. "What you you want Riddle?!" The redhead spat, as if the taste of the tase left a foul taste in his mouth. "Nothing, except wondering why my new room mate is crying. Most likey because of a tactless comment you made. " He said , as the older boys looked down to the young charge. Adrian actually looked confused as he rased his own hand , surprised at the wetness he felt on his cheeks. He wasnt even aware he had been crying. "Your name is Adrian, right?" Tom questioned, before any of the others could ask the boy what the matter was . Recieving a small nod, Tom smirked, "Come on then, I'll show you our room. " Tom said in gental , yet commanding voice, that Adrian couldnt help but obey. "O..okay..."He said softly as he walked over to the boy, leaving the group stunned . "A..Adrian.." Jason tried , but was cut off by a glare from Tom. Kevin looked a bit surprised. Why was Riddle being so possesive of a kid he just met? He couldnt help but think, as the two younger boys walked down the hallway, that the riddle of Tom Riddle just got even more complicated , all because of Adrian Montague.

Adrian followed behind Tom, his eyes looking to the older boy with a strong look of curiosity burning in them. Everyone he met so far seem to hate or fear him , and the child didnt understand why. Tom looked only a year older if not the same age, so what could be so frightening about him. "Your name is Adrian, right?" Tom asked as looking to the younger boy from over his shoulder. Adrian jumped a bit, pulled from his thoughts by the voice addressing him. " Ah, y..yes. " He answered, hugging his dragon close to his chest. "As you have already been told, my name is Tom. " The older boy introduced himself as he led Adrian down the hallway, to a dark oak door on the end. "Now, i have to say that im curious, what did Collin's say to make you cry like that?" Adrian flushed an embarassed pink, as he looked down, finding his shoes quite interesting at the moment. "He...he called you a..f..freak. I dont like that word.." He said softly, tensing up as he felt a thumb and index finger grasp his chin. "Dont look away when you speak or mumble your words. It makes you seem guilty of something and seem unsure of yourself." Tom instructed, earning a nod from the emerald eyed boy as he raised his head to make eye contact. Tom smiled lightly in approval, before opening the bedroom door. "Welcome home. " He said , a sarcastic undertone in his voice. Adrian could understand why though. The room wasnt much. It was a small room, with two beds, one on each side of the room. The floor looked warped in some places, and paint was slowly separating from the walls. Against the wall, between the beds stood an old bookcase, that only had a few books stored on it and an old desk in the corner. " Your bed is over there, Ms. Winters already made it up with clean sheets and a wool blanket. Lights out is at nine, and we wake up at six. I suggest you get used to this, since some of the barbarians here will take it upon themselves to wake you. " Tom said softly, the bitterness in his voice indicating that he knew this from experience. "Okay, Tom." Adrian said softly, as he walked over to the bed on the right sight of the room. Tom watched the younger boy as he moved on to the bed, laying on his side , clutching the dragon close against his chest. "...You called Orion something earlier...what was that?" "I..called him Malfoy...He remided me of a friend." Tom's eyes widened slightly in realization. Was it possible? "Adrian, what is your friend's first name?" Adrian looked confused at the sudden interest, but answered. Abraxas, he's a bit older than me, but my mum would always take me to play with him..." Tom couldnt believe it. This boy HAD to be a wizard. There was no way that Abraxas would consort with a muggle, or mudblood. "Adrian...can you do magic? Are you a wizard?" He asked, earning a bright smile from the boy. "Yes, mummy already got me my wand about a month ago!" He exclaimed, sitting up on the bed, before raising his pant leg revealing a dark red wooden wand attatched to his pale leg. "But, you're only eight or nine, right? You have to be eleven to get a wand. " Tom said factually, before Adrian shook his head. "No, my mum made it for me. The Montagues have been untraceble wand makers for three hundred years . " "Untraceble?" Tom raised a brow. "Yeah, mum said that the ministry has tracers Ollivanders' wands, that's why they know if you do magic outside of school. " Adrian said as he took his wand in to his left hand. "With out tracers a wizard can do anything, and the ministry wont know." Tom looked at the boy, his eyes widened at the news. "You said your family was in the wand making buisness...can you make them to?" Adrian hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Yes, but i would need the right tools though. " He said softly. "Mum taught me when i was six, but im still learning. " "And if i asked you to make me one, how long would it take you?" Adrian looked at the older boy, his emerald green eyes having a calculating look to them before he answered. " With the matierials, one week. If i have to gather the matierials...a month" Tom nodded his head, a smile on his lips. "Adrian, i do believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

For the next couple of weeks, the two were inseperable. Adrian would always be seen at Tom's side, his smaller hand gripping the back of Tom's shirt while holding his dragon with his other. Of course Ms. Winters and the several volunters thought it was adorible. Adrian made quite an impression on the staff. With his raven colored hair that fell to his midback framing his sweet cherub face. But then there was Tom, always keeping Adrian under his wing and making sure he was taken care of. But Ms. Winters couldnt help but wonder what would happen when Tom had to go to that school of his when August came. "Adrian, hey, Adrian what the hell are you doing with this wanker?" A slightly nasaled voice called from the entrance of the dining hall, causing the two to stop on their way outside. Tom glared distastfully at the redhead, as Adrian moved behind him a bit. "What do you want Collins? Dont you have a child that you have to make cry or something?" Tom jeered, causing an angry red to cover Collins' face. " Watch what you say, Riddle. " He spat. "I know you did something freaky to the kid, no way anyone would ever want enything to do with a freak like you!" Tom glared at the redhead, and open his mouth to retort, before he was cut off. "Shut up, don't talk to Tom like that! " Adrian shouted to him, his vibrant green eyes aflamed with fury at the antagonizing boy, shocking everyone around that Adrian, the silent boy who jumped at his shadow was actually yelling. "Adrian, come, do not lower yourself to his standard." Tom's smooth voice said, a sense of pride in his voice as he led the younger boy outside with a hand on his shoulder. What Tom wouldnt tell him with that Adrian's magic spiked with his anger, making the tempature of the room lower, sending a blood chilling sensation down the resident's spines. "Im sorry, Tom.." Tom smiled down to him, running his fingers through the long hair. "It's okay, my raven. " Adrian smiled lightly. Thats right...he was Tom's raven...He was Tom's..

"Adrian...Adrian, wake up...come on, Raven we have to catch the train. " Tom said softly, looking down to the thirteen year old boy. Emerald green eyes slowly opened, framed with thick dark lashes. "...Tom?" He said softly, his voice soft as he looked up to him. "Good morning, Raven.." Tom said , running his fingers through the dark locks, looking the younger boy over. In the three years that he had been here, Adrian developed in to a actually beautiful boy. Standing just above five foot, his body remained lithe with a small curved waist and slightly wider hips. His dark hair was past his bum, kept in a loose braid, with a few strands framing his face and with bangs swooped over his right eye. "Come on, Raven , get dressed." Adrian nodded his head, as he sat up from the bed, the old stuffed dragon held loosely in his arm. Standing up, he walked over to the shared closet. "Tom, have you seen my green shirt?" He asked, unbuttoning his night shirt before letting it drop to the floor and pool at his feet. Tom smirked lightly, looking at the younger boy with hungry eyes. What he wouldnt do to have the boy to himself, kept away so that only he could enjoy his company. "Tom?" Adrian blinked, looking to his elder curiously. "Oh, forgive me. It's on the desk, Raven. " "Thank you" Getting dressed in a emerald green dress shirt and a pair of black fitted slacks, Adrian was the perfect invision of Slytherin. Tom stood, dress simular with with a crisp white shirt and a dark green, almost black vest. "Alright, are you ready?" He asked, earning a nod . Tom took his want and casted a quick shrinking charm on their trunks , before putting them both in to his pocket. About two and a half years ago, Adrian was finally able to make him an untraceble wand. Eleven inches, holly with a pheniox feather and basalisk venom core. His second most prized possession.

"Tom , let's go, Abraxas will be waiting for us." Adrian said, taking the larger hand with his own. Together they left the orphanage, Adrian talking animatedly about the classes he was taking this year. Being tutored by Tom during the summer , and the training he recieved from his mother before resulted in him being able to skip a year, ending up in the same year as Tom. Even in Hogwarts, the two were inseperable. Due to his kind and gentle nature, Adrian was refered to as the rabbit in the snakes den. But he was protected feircly by the Slytherins, and always was with one by Tom's orders or...their Lord's orders as some refered to now. During his second year, before Adrian attened, Tom had began to make a name for himself due to the power he began to show and the purist ideals he had for muggles and mudbloods. Now, almost every Slytherin looked up to him, even the older students. But to Adrian...Tom was Tom. The boy who took care of him, protected him and made him feel loved. "Adrian, watch your step!" The younger boy looked up from his thouhgts, just in time to dodge a Call Box. Tom looked down to his Raven with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked , gaining a nod . "Yes, sorry, just thinking.." Adrian said softly, a smile gracing his lips when Tom took the smaller males hand in to his own. "Raven, a sickle for your thoughts?" Tom asked, looking down to the younger boy with dark eyes, curious of what his companion was thinking about so deeply that he almost walked in to a Police Call Box. Adrian looked up to him, letting a small sigh escape his lips. "I was thinking...of how every thing has turned out. My life could have ended potentionally once i was put in to the orphange, but you were there..." He said, his hold on Tom's hand tightening a bit. "You gave be reason, and the ability to live again. And now with everything at school, and you're starting to become an icon for Purbloods and those who wish to preserve our kind. " Tom wasnt able to fingt the pink tinge that overcome his cheeks, or the smirk that crossed his lips. He was used to hearing praise from his professors and peers, but from his Raven he knew they was the truth and not just pretty words.


End file.
